


(Podfic of) To Shame the Devil by Kalliste

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Nate’s never been picked up in a bar before, but he doesn’t ever remember it going quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) To Shame the Devil by Kalliste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Shame The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692107) by [Kalliste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliste/pseuds/Kalliste). 



> I've never been a fan of genderswap, but I absolutely adore this story. Not only is the trope well explored, but the device by which it happens is so elegantly handled, delving into questions of good vs. evil and cosmic balance—and the amazingness of Nate Fick—in a deliciously satisfying way.

**Title:** [To Shame the Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/692107/chapters/1272196)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliste/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliste/)**Kalliste**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Generation Kill, Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** It’s not like Nate’s never been picked up in a bar before, but he doesn’t ever remember it going quite like this.

In his experience, gorgeous, stacked, and insanely tall blondes who look like they should be gracing the cover of a Victoria’s Secret catalogue don’t generally saunter into grimy Cambridge dives populated by obnoxious Harvard grad students, walk straight up to his booth, plunk themselves down next to him without so much as a by-your-leave, and open with “I certainly hope that you’re not drinking Coors Lite or some similar lowbrow swill, or else I will have lost all faith in the pretentiousness of the dicksuck Ivy League communist elite of this country.”

Cover art by [](http://onthehill.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**onthehill**](http://onthehill.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 6:07:43

[Zip file of MP3s](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/To%20Shame%20The%20Devil%20by%20Kalliste.zip) || MB  
[Archived Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013042001.zip)


End file.
